Fibrous tissue wounds, such as muscle, ligament, and cartilage tears, can be repaired arthroscopically. To close a fibrous tissue wound, a surgeon can insert two suture needles into the tissue with sutures attached, thread the sutures across the wound, sometimes using an anchor, and then tie knots to fix the free ends of the sutures within the tissue.
In these repairs, there is a clinical need to reduce steps and complexity to shorten duration of surgery. In particular, knot tying entails complex and time-consuming steps such as shuttling sutures, wires, and suture passers through cannulas.
To simplify the wound closure procedure a knotless suture-based repair system has been developed.